Fairy Tail x Sailor and the meeting in Space
by jellaldrawing01
Summary: On an average day in the guild of Fairy Tail a black hole appeared tossing out the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask into the guild. How did the scouts get there? How will they find their way home and who is behind this catastrophe? Chaos ensures with the meeting of characters from 2 dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Two Dimensions**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own the following characters, sailor moon, and fairy tail**

 **In the Fairy Tail Dimension:**

"NATSU DRAGNEEL" screamed Lucy as she came in walking with her Erza mode on.

"Oh hi-i-i Lucy" Natsu whimpers as he backs away and tries to run for it.

"Don't you even try, you ate all the food in my Refrigerator ! I am going to severely punish you and ask Erza to beat the life out of you. Also when I say punish I mean no more dinner treats from me" she said with an evil smile on her face. After Natsu heard all that he started to beg for mercy so he could come over and after Happy heard that he started begging too because both loved it when Lucy treats them to dinner after all she is the one paying. Mirajane watched from the corner and couldn't help letting out a giggle, Natsu and Lucy is so dense especially when it comes to love. Then Erza walked which cause Mirajane to say "Oh dear poor Natsu"

"Oh Hello Erza could you please punish Natsu for me please" Lucy said with an all too evil smile.

"What did he do Lucy?" Erza ask with a demanding tone.

"He came in and ate all my food now I have to restock again" Lucy exclaimed with an angry tone.

" He did didn't he, well leave this to me he shall be punished Lucy no need to worry" Erza said reassuring her friend while glaring at Natsu who happen to slowly back away.

"Thanks Erza!" Lucy said with a satisfied tone and then told Natsu "After you get your beatin if you apologize I just might relieve you of my punishment but that's only after your beating and apology." Lucy said with a forgiving tone.

"Thanks Lucy! So you might treat us to dinner still if I apologize then?" asked Natsu with a hopeful tone,

"Might" said Lucy "Now get on with that punishment from Erza"

Natsu with a shudder then walk up to Erza who punch him right in the stomach then punched his head with her armor. After that Natsu ended up lying on the floor with a red bump on his head.

"Typical day in Fairy Tail" thought Mirajane with a smile.

 **Sailor Moon dimension:**

"Sailor Moon we are here" shouts the other sailor scouts as they are running toward her.

"Everybody!" Sailor Moons says with the need of help in her tone.

" We are coming" shouts Sailor Mars

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouts as a freezing blast comes forth and attacks the beast.

"Neptune Submarine Reflection" Sailor Neptune shouts while showing the reflection of the beast on her mirror trying to weaken it.

"Tuxedo Mask" Sailor Moon shouts with happiness.

"I am here Sailor Moon" says Tuxedo Mask. The beast roared in anger as it saw that it was surrounded. It then released an attack Sailor Pluto recognized.

" No! Everybody run!" Sailor PLuto shouts while retreating quickly.

As soon as as Everybody realized the danger of the spell it was too late. All the Sailors were gone from where they were. The beast was satisfied and went back to his Master who was very pleased with the results.

 **Just who is this master? What happened to the Sailor scouts and what is this beast? Find out next Chapter.**

 **Plus if there are any suggestions for later please tell.**

 **P.S I will try to post next chapter ASAP plus this is my first fanfic so do tell where I need more plot and I will try to work it all out.**

 **-jellaldrawing01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter and thanks for the suggestion**

 **P.S italics means sound**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 2: The Fated Meeting**

 _*Thump*_

"Ow! Usagi get off me! You are heavy!" shouts Sailor Mars not realizing the attention she drawn from the Fairy Tail members.

"Sorry! It's not my fault that Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Sailor Saturn is on top of me!" Sailor Moon argues back to Sailor Mars which catches the whole guild attention.

"Um Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars could you guys stop fighting and get off" Tuxedo mask asks politely since he is the one on the bottom who has to carry the weight of all the Sailor scouts.

"Uh whoops! Sorry." both Sailor responds and stop fighting.

"Finally we are out of that situation" Sailor Mars says.

"Um Sailor Mars that is not even the beginning of our problem" Pluto states while realizing her surrounding and then blushing at the scene from before. After Pluto mentions about the surrounding the Sailors realize we are not in Tokyo any more.

"Um excuse me where are we?" Sailor Jupiter asks a boy with pink hair which remind her of her old boyfriend.

"You don't know where you are?" the boy says while the boy laughs and then responds "Magnolia of course! Where else would you find the strongest guild!"

"Um… Okay I guess" she says while he shows her a tattoo of a something right below his shoulder.

"NATSU!" shouted a scary lady with red hair "Please act more respectfully to our guest!"

"Aye Sir" Natsu says with a scared tone which Sailor moon didn't blame after all that lady sounds scary.

"Now what can Fairy Tail help you with today" she says with a stern tone

"Fairy Tail?" Sailor Mars questions which surprised everybody because nobody ever walk in asking what Fairy Tail was after all this was their Guild.

"Hmm I better show you to our master, follow me." she says and then leading them to a short man.

"Master I do not think these people are from around here." the lady says to the short man

"Hmm excuse young lady but where are you from?" he asks Sailor Mercury

"We are from Tokyo, Japan" Sailor Mercury responds.

"Hmmm you obviously don't belong in this dimension."

"I knew it." Pluto says while the Sailor scouts look at her including Tuxedo mask and the master.

" The beast we were battling used spell of dimension which put us into another dimension where we don't belong." she explains

"Oh my! This is an emergency we have to find this beast right away, if you don't belong here who knows what kind of trouble will happen I will ask my guild to help you and my name is Makarov master of this guild." the little man says.

"Thank you" Pluto says with gratitude.

"Let me introduce you to my guild Fairy Tail" Master Makarov

"The one fighting the shirtless guy is Natsu who uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, the one who is shirtless is Gray he uses ice make magic" Makarov says.

" Both of them are such a hunk" Sailor Venus says with hearts in her eyes as the other Sailors except Uranus and Pluto agrees while Tuxedo Mask gets a little bit red noticing Usagi agrees with the comment.

"The one with Scarlet hair is Erza and she uses requip magic changing what she wears" Makarov continues.

"So she can change anything she wears" Usagi asks with excitement.

"Yes" answers the mage with a bragging tone.

"Awesome I want powers like that" Usagi exclaims while erza requips to her heavens wheel armor which impresses the others as well.

"Anyways" Makarov continues " The blonde and the blue hair little girl with the flying hat is Lucy and Wendy. Lucy summons spirits while Weny uses Sky Dragon Slayer magic.

"Wow that little girl slayed a dragon and what kind of spirit does Lucy summon?"

"After I introduce them one by one you can ask." Makarov says then continues. Meanwhile in another place far away someone evil laughs and says "Those Sailors won't make it out the dimension alive hahahaha"

 **That's the end, for now anyways thanks for the comments and suggestions I will be adding alot more to the story and please tell me if anyone wants this chapter in Fairy Tail POV. I will continue trying to update ASAP and I hope you continue reading because this will get very interesting.**

 **-jellaldrawing01**

 **P.S Please continue to tell me if there are any other suggestion for later chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 3: Your Worst Nightmare**

"Attention! You brats listen up!" shouted Master Makarov to his guild.

"This group of people" he said while pointing to us "is not from around here first give them a Fairy Tail welcome then we must as possible return them to where they belong or else bad things will start happening here and where they belong.

"Um, Master Makarov we don't really need a welcome, we just want this problem solved as soon as possible." Pluto says.

"Nonsense, we want to welcome you, and also sometimes worrying about problems leads into trouble therefore relax for now and when it comes time we will solve this problem in a Fairy Tail way" Makarov answers "RIGHT FAIRY TAIL!"

"YEAH!" shouts everyone around the Sailor Scouts.

"Now let's party!" shouts a very drunk Cana.

"Huh?!" said every Sailor Scout and Tuxedo Mask who still looked a little bit Jealous.

"Now you may ask the mages around you whatever you like, just be very careful when fighting some of them." Makarov explained.

"Um sure" Sailor Pluto says while all the other Sailor Scouts spread out.

"Wanna, Drink" Cana asks Sailor Venus.

"Um, No thanks? I am still underage" Sailor Venus replies.

"Aw, who cares I drink even when I was underage!" Cana says while Sailor Venus sweatdropped. Sailor Mars was curious about Natsu so she went over to him and Lucy. She asked " Can I see your Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Sure" Natsu said with a grin that Sailor Mars thought was cute and blushed which caused Lucy to smirk at her. Natsu light up his fist to show her.

"Cool!" Sailor Mars said.

"Isn't it cooler than Ice Queen's magic" Natsu asked

"Ice Queen?" Sailor mars asked.

"I will translate for you, Natsu is talking about Gray, the one who strips" Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh" Sailor Mars said still curious

"I heard that Natsu!" Gray shouts across the room with a glare.

"Oh yeah! Wanna fight!" Natsu shouts back.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Gray responds while stripping. Then Natsu and Gray start their daily fight.

"Oh one more thing" Lucy said to Sailor Mars.

"Yes?" Sailor Mars said.

"If you fall for his charms you will regret it later" Lucy said with a smirk.

"What?!" Sailor Mars said while blushing.

"You will understand later" Lucy said with a smile.

"Ok?" Sailor Mars answered. Across the room Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon was checking out Erza's armors. While Uranus and Neptune talked to Laxus and the Mercury was talking to Levy and Sailor Jupiter kept trying to flirt with Gray who was busy fighting Natsu. Juvia was over in the corner calling Jupiter her love rival. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto was was talking to the Master and hoping to learn more about this strange world. Tuxedo Mask was with Sailor Moon still a little Jealous. All of sudden just as the Sailors were about to relax something just burst in through the guild destroying the door. A figure walked in a figure that meant bad news.

"Who are you?" Master Makarov demanded.

" I am your worst nightmare" it said a revealing itself. It was a lady Sailor Moon was all too familiar with

"No, it can't be" Sailor Moon said while falling down onto her knees.

 **Who is this mysterious figure that got Sailor Moon on her knees?(hint: It is someone she once faced.) What will the Sailor Scouts and Fairy Tail do about this? Did that mysterious man sent this figure?**

 **And… That's all folks. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Any guesses to who this figure is?**

 **-jellaldrawing01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's the next chapter**

 **Chapter 4 : Queen Beryl returns**

"No, it can't be" Sailor Moon said collapsing to the floor.

"Sailor Moon!" cried all the Sailor scouts running towards the collapsed soldier.

"Who are you to mess with my guild" Makarov shouted with fury.

"Hehehe so Sailor Moon we meet again" Queen Beryl says with a smirk.

"Leave her alone!" Makarov says standing in front of Sailor Moon trying to protect her.

"Yeah! You mess with one of us you mess with all of us" Natsu said with fury shown on his face.

"Oh, don't worry I won't do anything yet but this is a warning." Queen Beryl says then disappeared.

"Come back here!" Natsu said.

"I can't believe it" Sailor Moon said in tears while the bad memories continue to hit her.

"We will defeat her again, don't worry" Sailor mars said comforting Sailor Moon.

"You said if you mess with us then you mess with all of us are you saying.." Sailor Pluto asked.

"Yes, the minute we let you into our welcome party you become one of us" Makarov says with a caring smile.

"No matter what Fairy Tail will always help friend in need so Sailor Scouts, we will support you into the end" Lucy said with a confident smile.

"That's right, that is the rule of Fairy Tail!" Erza said.

"Thank you" Pluto says.

"First we need to know the story behind Queen Beryl" Gray says.

"I will tell you it" Sailor Moon says.

""We ought to listen to it too" Sailor Neptune said "After all we outer scouts wasn't there for it." So Sailor Moon told the story of her past then how she came and defeated Queen Beryl with a little bragging here and there about the defeat.

"So first we need to figure out how she came here and how she was resurrected" Sailor Mars said.

"Actually that's simple" Lucy said.

"It is? Because I think she was the one who sent that beast who sent us here." Sailor Mars said.

"I don't think based on Sailor Moon's story Queen Beryl is powerful enough to go through space but if a Necromancer from here resurrected her here power won't be used" Lucy explained.

"Hmm, If a Necromancer is what we are dealing with here it might be a lot of trouble." Makarov said with a troubled expression remembering the Necromancer of Tartaros.

"Have you dealt with them before" Sailor Neptune questioned.

"Yeah" Juvia said with a sadden expression remembering her battle against the Necromancer then looking at Gray who also had sadden expression.

"But if it really is a Necromancer then we know how to deal with Beryl" Gray said with a confident look.

"Juvia agrees" Juvia said with a confident smile.

"So if it is a Necromancer then we should ignore Beryl or just distract her." Gray said.

"What! We should be attacking her after all she is troublesome" Sailor Uranus argues with an angered expression.

"Calm down Uranus" Sailor Neptune said.

"No, we cannot attack Beryl and destroy because if we do then she will be resurrected again and we can't have that therefore we must instead wipe out the Necromancer so she cannot resurrected but once we destroy the Necromancer then Beryl will no longer be a nuisance because she will be destroyed as well" Erza explained.

"Oh" Uranus said with a non apologetic look.

"Thank you again Makarov" Pluto says with a grateful smile. While in another place Queen Beryl appears.

" I have done as you asked, Master" She said.

"Good Job, your reward will come soon" A shadowed person said.

"I, thank you Master for a chance to crush, Sailor Moon!"

 **Who is this person even Queen Beryl bow downs to? Will Fairy beat a Necromancer again or will they be unsuccessful? Is the Master a Necromancer at all? Find out Next Chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

 **P.S Question: "which anime do you want this Master to come from?"**

 **Leave your answer in your review!**

 **-jellaldrawing01**


End file.
